Talk:Tree of Knowledge
The Tree of Life IS the Tree of Knowledge I really think we need a consensus on the Tree Of Knowledge/Tree of Life thing. There is no reason not to assume the Tree of Knowledge in Eden is Earth's Tree of Life. Consider the following: *Earth's Tree of Life was ordered destroyed by the Charred Council *Azrael 'saved' Eden in secret, along with the Tree of Knowledge - The Watcher is shown to be outraged that Azrael didn't destroy it as the Council ordered. Now to say that the Tree of Life and Earth's Tree of Knowledge are two different things you are basically saying the following: *That Earth had two insanely massive magic trees, unlike everywhere else in the Darksiders universe that we know of. *The the Council ordered the destruction of both, and only one was destroyed (a needless complication of the story). Here are a few common arguments against that I will address Q. But they call it the Tree of Knowledge! How can it be the same tree with a different name? A. There's no reason that the tree can't be known by many names in its different guises. Sure, it isn't in Darksiders 2, but you are a) dealing with races (Angels, Demons, Makers) that know exactly what the Tree is and what it is for, and b) there are an infinite number of realms. The Tree of Knowledge was the name given to it by Earth's humans in Christian mythology. Depending on the culture or religion it is also, in fact, known as the Tree of Life. I do admit, however that things would've been clearer if the Tree was drastically different in Lostlight and Shadow's Edge (eg a Tree of Light and a Tree of Flame or something). Q. But the Tree of Knowledge has the power of clairvoyance, the other trees don't! And it doesn't have a gateway! So how can it be the same? A. That we know of. We don't deal with the fruit of the other trees, and we don't know for sure that the Tree of Knowledge doesn't have a gateway. We do know it's been cut off from the rest of Earth though, so it's reasonable to assume that if it did have a gateway, it doesn't any more. So can we please put this to bed? To say they are different just seems pedantic because it wasn't spelled out, rather than actually putting 2+2 together and seeing the obvious. Metalmunki (talk) 20:35, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :There's one very large hole in your reasoning, Metalmunki. Earth and Eden are not and never were the same realm. Eden is a separate realm entirely, that much is made clear in the Abomination Vault. Humans were transplanted from Eden to Earth after the Nephilim invasion. The Tree of Knowledge was never on Earth. Even if it was, there's no reason to assume Earth couldn't have had both a Tree of Life and a Tree of Knowledge simultaneously. You have you're Christian theology wrong there. Some Christian beliefs do in fact say there were two trees, the Tree of Knowledge and the Tree of Life, in the garden of Eden. Ravenfirelight (talk) 06:21, April 28, 2014 (UTC)